Ta-Koro Hospital Of The Guard
Tour of the Hospital Two floors of patients, with eighteen rooms on the first and twenty-six on the second, the hospital of the Ta-Koro Guard is located on the easter edge of the guard garrison, partly submerged into the volcano of Mt. Mangai. A sloping and busy cobbled street slopes down past the visitor entrance, where a semi-circle counter with a chalkboard of appointments and messages awaits those needing treatment. Embedded in the wall in the same room is a tank of lava-eels, providing a slight entertainment for those with stomach cramps and broken arms looking for treatment. Behind the desk, an ample hallway leads to Riaril's private office, and another hallways from the visitor's area leads to the treatment rooms. Each room is spartan; a small stool and a cot are the main residents, while a small audience of operas provide the windowless rooms (those embedded into the mountainside) with light. A simple reed mat hangs over each doorway, acting as a temporary barrier for those inside. Between the first and second floors is a small crawl space for ventilation. (Cleverly employed by the killer Hiemalis during his destruction of the hospital.) Stairs led to a sub-floor where Faerulo and Moriika had their personal workspaces, as well as a large room for herbs and medical supplies. History of the Hospital The Siege A siege was attempted on the hospital to destroy the building and kill those within. more info. The Razing Hiemalis destroyed the hospital in less than an hour, and injured most of the patients. info Employees *Riaril; the head of the hospital, Riaril took care of running the business side as well as treating medical patients with severe injuries. The leader of Team Kanohi Dragon. *Takimoc (deceased); head surgeon of the hosptital, Takimoc took care of dealing with serious wounds and broken limbs. He was also a member of Team Kanohi Dragon. *Moriika (deceased); a Ta-Koroan inventor, Moriik was the biomechanical engineer of the hospital and specialized in replacing integral armor and creating prosthetics. A member of Team Kanohi Dragon. *Faerulo (deceased); herbalist and natural medicine practitioner, Faerulo was always making healing tonics for patients. A member of Team Kanohi Dragon. *Nakumiir (deceased); Ga-Matoran nurse who specialized in first aid and recovery care. A member of Team Kanohi Dragon. *Tairel; an ex-mercenary hired as a standing doctor and receptionist because of his mask of healing. *Tarex; martial artist and grunt laborer who worked to pay off a debt for damaging Riaril's office during a miscommunication between Tairel and Riaril on Tairel's frist day. *Tillian; while not an official employee of the hospital, he helped with many of the injuries after The Razing and became a temporary worker for the surviving staff members. Patients *Kriigata: Treated for a lacerated clavical, as well as electrical exposure and brain damage. Her armor was so severely damaged Riaril had a new set commisioned and installed. *Hau: Treated for a ripped right knee, broken ribs, and cut right arm. *Skyra *Onuzek *Angelus: Treated for impalement by a spear from a temple on the Ga-Koro/Le-Koro border. *Kol Uskey *Emotia: After having an icicle smashed completely through her stomach, Riaril fused and patched up Emotia's insides, even going so far as to recreate two disks of her spine which were later implanted by Tillian. *Jaron *Agzinel: Was stuck in a six month coma. *Soli Enemies of the Hospital *Laserbeak (formerly): A mercenary during the first attack on the Hospital *Hiemalis: A murder and killer who single-handedly razed the hospital in less than an hour. Allies of the Hospital *Tarex *Tairel *Krayzikk *Sucogu *Hau *Slife *Laserbeak *Jaron *Nikaron *Emotia *Sisk *Kol Uskey *Jolek *Dail *Tillian Trivia *The Hospital's main employees were played by two different RPers: Band Wagon Jumper (aka Kughii), and Armadijo. *The hospital's nickname was "the love shack" due to the large number of couplings that occured between patients. *The hospital was destroyed because of the aforementioned large number of couplings, but in vain: Tillian and Emotia later began to feel a mutual affection for one another in the aftermath of the battle. Category:Locations Category:Destroyed Category:Ta-Wahi